Color is a concept that is understood intuitively by human beings. However, it is a subjective phenomenon rooted in the retinal and neural circuits of a human brain. Typically, “a color” is a category that is used to denote similar visual perceptions; two colors are said to be the same if they produce a similar effect on a group of one or more people. As such, the concept of quantifying color (or ‘colorimetry’) presents a challenge for those constructing technical devices. Different devices in an imaging system may output a supposedly common color in different ways, leading to a perceived color discrepancy. Moreover a particular imaging device may display color variations due to fluctuations and perturbations in the imaging hardware.